Torn Between Two Men
by Superstar89
Summary: i cant beleve that i have strong felling for both John and Jeff"
1. Chapter 1

It's been a year since Destiney had debuted on Raw. That night they were in San Diego, CA and Destiney was schedule to wrestle a one on one match against Beth Pheniox. Her match was schedule at 10:20pm but before that she went over to the woman's locker room to see what they were all up to.

"hey girl what are you up to tonight" Candice said

"nothing just about to get ready for my match against Beth phoenix"

"dude she's kind a good so you better watch yourself"

"yea she is kind a good" Victoria said just trying to get in the conversation.

Destiney looks at the clock and noisiest that she had to go and get ready for her match. "Shit, ill catch ya'll later I got to go and get ready I catch you guys later"

"ok" they all said in union

Destiney leaves and headed to a place where she can go a starch for tonight. She found a nice place but there were some other people there but she didn't seem to mind. She started but before she evens the chance to really feel the stretches she to here if fells like some one was watching her. All the people was in the area was Chris Jericho, Dave Batista, CM Punk, some officials, Kelly Kelly, Regal, Lalya, Kofi Kingston, Michelle McCool, Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy along with John Cena, Shad and JTG. So Destiney stop what she was going and walked over to where they were all standing at. Shad noticed her coming and he wisped something to john then john looked up at her with a fade smile.

"Shad, JTG"

"Destiney" thy said at the same time so they walked away so they can leave them to talk.

"You know if you stare hard enough you just might see what I'm warring underneath"

"I just might" he said with a smile.

"If you really want to all you have to do is ask."

"For real" he said with a smile

"No" she said with a smirk

. "How about dinner tonight me and you" john asked her before walking away

"ok I would like that" she said with a smile.

"ok ill pick you up at your hotel"

"alright my hotel is the one across from the car lot down the street"

"ok ill see you tonight"

All destiny could do was smile as she walk away from him. It was time for her match she herd her theme play throw out the arena. "Maken her way to the ring from Raligh, North Carolina Destiney"

she studded all the way to the ring. "And her opponent from Buffalo, New York she is the Glamazon Beth Phoenix. That night she had to face her own friend Beth Phoenix. But in this business that does not mean any thing when you're in the same ring as them. The bell ring and the match gets underway they lock up but Beth get Destiney into a head lock and she throws Destiney into the ropes she ducks from the closeline and she did an amazing drop kick. She get the cover 1….2…1/2 Beth gets the shoulder up. Destiney gets to her feet and grabs Beth by the hair. She receives and elbow to the face casing destiney to almost loose balance. Half way throw the match mickie hits destiney with the mick kick to the back of the head and she gets the pin 1….2…..3. The bell rings "and here is your winner the Glamazon Beth Phoenix. Beth exist the ring. About 5 min later Destiney exits the ring as she walked throw to the back she was meted by none other than the rainbow headed warrior Jeff hardy.

"Hey Jeff whets up"

"hey…umm what are you doing tonight like after the show"

"well ummm I'm going out on a date whit john tonight why"

"I was wondering maybe you wanna chill tonight like go to a club something"

" we can chill but another time will be good"

"Yea..yea... that ill be cool... well see you around"

"yea you to"

Destiney turns a walk away when Jeff calls her name "Destiney"

"Yea"

"great match I was impressed" Jeff said with a cute smile "thanks "she said with a same. Desintey went back to her hotel room to get ready for her date tonight with john, as soon as she got there she throw her duffle bag on the floor and flopped on the bed and she just relaxed for about 20 min until she got up and took a shower and to get dressed. She wore a black top with one shoulder cover and the other without along with dark blue jeans and a pair of black boots. Her hair she had spiral curls all over the place and some coming down her face. John had a fresh button up whit blue jeans and fresh air ones on. He looked at the clock he had enough time to go to a nice restaurant. John when he pulled into the parking lot he had butterflied's fluttering in his stomach he couldn't wate to see what she looked like. He enters the hotel and walked to the main desk and asked for her.

" Umm can you tell me what room is Destiney Jackson in"

"yes sir on moment please"

he looked her up on the computer and found her room. "Ok, she's on the 7th floor room number is 357"

"ok, thank you"

John walks to the elevator and when to the 7th floor. He found her room and knocked on the door he waited not long before she opens the door once he seen her she was so fucking sexy. "Hey John" Destiney said as she gave him a hug and a kiss on his cheek

" you look amazing"

"thank you so do you"

"you ready"

"yea"

They leave the hotel and went to the restaurant as they walked in they was greeted by a young girl name Michelle Daniels. "A table for two" john said to the lady "right this way" they followed he to the table. Once at the table she took there drink order and she left to fill the orders. Soon after there drinks came Destiney takes and smile at the lady on the other hand she was trying to hard to get his attention she was do in just about any thing but he seem like he was not into her. They made some small talk but not to much. After they paid the bill and they are headed out the door. wile in the car she turn her head and looked at john " damn he look so fucking sexy tonight" she said to herself

"hey john"

"yea"

" I hade a nice time with you tonight"

"I'm glade you did I had fun tonight and I also enjoy being with you" Destiney blushed but he couldn't see it. They arrived at the hotel "well this is me"

"yea"

"well goodnight"

"night"

Destiney gets out but she turns around. John rolls the window down "do you wanna come up" Destiney said.

They made there way to her room as she as opening the door she looked at john with a sweet smile. now that they was in the room destiney had went to the bathroom but before that she turned to john "you can make your self welcome you know"

Destiney said before she headed to the bathroom. When she came out of the room john was all over her bed. "damn you did that kind a fast there buddy" john did a little chuckle "well I was waiting for you" "oh really" "yea really"

Destiney walked towards john and then john get up and made his way towards her and passionately kissed her worm sexy lips. As he licked and nibbled on the sensitive skin her eyes slide shut and unconsciously she arched her back pressing against his groin. He growled into her neck and pulled her clothes further down exposing on of her breasts and tracing it softly with his fingertips. She gasped at the contact and stretched her arm back to hold his neck in place caressing it. John biting her neck wiles a hand inches closer, closer to the waist band of her jeans and the other played with her nipple. She turned around and backed him up to the bed throwing him worthily on it and layer on top of him, there lips and bodies battled fiercely for dominance. John ended up on top, looking down at her with his perfect looking smirk. Destiney think to her self "man he is so cute in the moon light" then he entered her with on big trussed and a little sound accepted her lips. As he begins to move at a steady pasted Destiney started to adjust to his size. She raped her legs around his wasted and arched her back to the feel of pain and pleaser all bundle of each all in one. Destiney had dug her nails into his back and a little growl comes from john that would put most animals to shame. Destiney new that she was getting closer to release if not she would be going out of her mind and john knew she was getting close. From that day on destieny new she would become a screamer. Destiney was getting closer and closer to her release by then john was to and from that they both release in a world of mixed juices. John laid down next to her and he leaned in and kissed her on the cheek and whispered into her ear. "I bet that was the best fucking you ever had" destiney moaned before speaking "yes it truly was" they fell asleep soon after.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Destiney woke up in to the sound of her alarm clock going off so she gets up and looks down at a still sleeping John Cena and she smiles to her self before she gets up and going to her duffle bag to pull out some clothes and disappear into the bathroom to take a nice long shower. 20 minutes later Destiney returns from the bathroom to see John sitting on the side of the bed he turns to look at her and he gives her a small smile.

"I see your up finally"

"yea I felt something missing and I figure it was you"

"yea well, you better get in that shower because you look like you kind a could use one right now" she said wile doing her make-up in the mirror

"yea huh"

So john gets up and head into the bathroom to take a shower while Destiney is gathering all of her things for her plane ride to Houston, TX. While she's getting most of her things together then there was a knock at the door so she goes and open the door to find her best friends since high school Adian.

"Hey baby what's up"

"Good morning to you to" he said wile walking into the room

"what ever"

"so are you ready to go because our plane leaves in about a half hour you now"

"yea I'm ready I just got to wait until John gets done then I'll be ready"

"wait a minute John who" he said with a confuse look

"John Cena who else"

"I didn't know he stayed the night. What you to are like fuck buddies or something or I'm missing the point"

"no we are not fuck buddies you doffs. I don't know what we are right now ok so don't go off running your mouth about any thing just keep this between me and you got that"

"Yes mamma"

Destiney rolls her eyes at her friend. About 2 minutes later john comes from the bathroom looking much better one he had a nice shower. After he left the bathroom he didn't even now any body hade came into the room once he was in the shower.

"hey john" Adian said with a hand shake

"hey man what's up"

"nothing much man just waiting on her and you I guess"

"oh well let me just got to my room and grab my things and ill meet you two down in the lobby ok"

"alright"

John leaves and go back to his room to retrieve his things before heading down to the lobby to meet up with them. He noticed them by the door talking amongst each other so he walks up to them and wrapping a hand around her waist and kissing her cheek

"so are we ready now"

"yea" she said with a slight hint of blushing

All three of them got into the rental car and drove off to the airport in silence wile she drove they really didn't say much on the way to the airport. Once they arrived they all headed in find that there plane will be leaving the gate in about 10 minutes. So as they walked towards there gate they had seen Randy Orton standing in line Destiney really doesn't like Randy Orton for a dumb ass prank he took and pulled on her about a few months back. As they walked up to be in line Randy took and turned around to meet his best friend John.

"Hey John what's up"

"Hey Randy noting much"

Randy then noticed Destiney and gave her a little smirk type look on his face before he spoke to her.

"Destiney you look good this morning"

"Cut the crap Randy"

"well I'm sorry for trying to start a nice conversation with you"

"what ever"

Once they board the plane Destiney sat by the window while Adian sat on the left side of her looking at a magazine before the plane took off. About 5 minutes into the flight Destiney was getting a little bored so she pulled out her I pod and shuffling throw the songs until she found her favorite song 'We all die young by Steel Dragon she starts singing along to the song

_Risk my soul_

_Test my life_

_From my bread_

_Spend my time lost in space_

_Am I dead_

_Oh let the river flow_

_Throw my careless hands_

_And take me from my own_

_The eyes of the dead_

_It makes my stomach turn_

_And it tears my flesh from bone_

_How we turn our dreams in stone_

_And how we all die young._

She didn't realize that Adian had took and left and none other then the annoying Randy sat next to her. Tapping her leg she turn to look at Randy with a pissed look on her face. So she paused the song to hear what this moron has to say.

"What do you want Randy"

"wow I cant get a hi or anything"

"no, so what do you want"

"I came over here to see how you were doing"

"'I'm doing fine now can you leave me alone"

"now you know that I'm not going any where until we talk like normal people"

"ok, let me ask you again what do you want"

" I want to know what's going on with you and my best friend over there"

"Nothings going on with me and John ok"

"well I just want to know because I don't want to see him get his heart broken again"

"what do you mean again what happen the first time"

"that's all you need to know"

Randy gets up and goes back to his seat leaving a confused looking Destiney. She turns her song back on and before she even new it she was fast asleep on Adian shoulder. They arrived in Texas around 1pm so they headed to there hotel to check in and to drop off there bags before heading to the arena for tonight's show. Once they arrived there she walked in with a pair of sunglasses on and her bag over her shoulder talking to Adian.

"Hey Adian I'm going to go to the locker room and drop off my stuff so I'll meet back up with you later ok"

"Ok Hun" he said kissing her cheek

On her way to the locker room she ran into Jeff Hardy he was walking and talking with his brother Matt Hardy and a couple of other superstars. She walked passed them without even speaking so she just went into the locker room to find some of the other girls already in there.

"Hey girls" she said giving them all smiles

"Hey" they all said in union

Melina walked up to her seeing if she had read the scrip for tonight'9s show

"Hey did you get a copy of the scrip for tonight's show"

"No not really why what does it say before I find myself in something I damn sure don't want to be in" she said causing Melina to laugh

"Girl your crazy…any ways I thought u went throw it because I want to put on a good ass show tonight that's all"

"Oh, no I'll just look over yours is that ok with you"

"no not at all in mater of fact do you want to go to catering with me and look over it"

"Yea sure"

So they both leave and head to catering to see some of the other superstars already there chilling around. They find a table and started looking over what they had to do tonight. Destiney had read that she had to lose the diva tag mach do to a disqualification and she will be getting beat up by some of the other girls. As they continue to go over the scrip Jeff Hardy takes and walk up to the two divas.

"Hey"

They both looked up from what there were doing to meet Jeff's green eyes

"Hey"

"Hi"

"Melina do you mind if I talk to Destiney for a while"

"No not at all, hey dest ill be over there if you need me"

"Ok girl ill see you out there ok"

"ok"

"so what's on your mind Mr."

"so now I'm Mr. now"

"yes you are now, so what's on your mind Mr. Hardy"

"I was wondering are you doing anything tonight"

"No I don't think so"

"well I was wondering do you want to go to a club tonight"

"yea sure why not, I would like that"

"ok that's cool ill meet you there then huh"

"yes you will" she said with a smile on her face

She watched as Jeff walked away and head out she takes and looked at her cell phone and realized it was about time for the show to start. Destiney went to go and stretched before her big match. John had seen her and he made his way over to her to wish her good luck before her match.

"Hey there"

Destiney turn to meet john baby blues and to give him a small smile that makes anybody melt.

"Hey"

"So are you ready for your match"

"yea I'm ready as ever" she said looking away

"well I came by to wish you luck"

"well thank you"

And with that he walked off leaving her there in her date dreaming state of mind. As she maid here way back to change into her wrestling gear she spot Randy talking to somebody about something so she just walked passed them without even trying to hear what they were talking about. She was to be at the entrance in the next 2 minutes for her match but before she got there she felt a hand on her arm and she turn to see none other then the argent bastard himself AGAIN.

"What now Randy"

"I shouldn't really be talking to you because John don't want me to say anything to you because he thinks I'm going to mess things up between the both of you"

"What are you talking about Randy" she said looking confused

"I shouldn't be telling you this but….."

"look Randy I wish I could stay and talk but I got to go"

Destiney left and started to walk to the Curtin when she herd her theme blared throw out the arena. She came out and did her normal routine and she slid into the ring and waited for her opponents .

"Making her way to the ring from Los Angeles California Melina"

The crowed cheered as her tag team partner came down to the ring to deliver her splitting entrance into the ring. They greeted each other with a smile and a hug they sat back and watched as Jillian and Beth coming down the ramp along with miss follower Rosa Mendes. As the mach comes close to and end Destiney goes and grabs Beth's women's championship and smash it over her head causing them to lose the mach. Melina crowed into the ring looking pissed as ever and getting into her face. Destiney takes and shoves Melina out of the way but end up finder her self getting her hair pulled and into a little braw in the ring following Jillian and Beth getting there share of Destiney before officials came down to the ring to brake up the little fight. Destiney slowly got out of the ring and into the back to see the trainers to make sure that she was alright to be able to continue without causing any more injures. Destiney leaves the trainers office to head back to the locker room to change and head back to the hotel to get ready to go out and meet Jeff. On her way out she end up meeting up with Adian and headed to the rental car to head back to the hotel. Adian takes and look over at Destiney and he new she had something on her mind because he sense things was wrong with Destiney if she has a lot of things on her mind.

"Hey Dest what's on your mind"

"Nothing"

"look don't lie to me I now when something's on your mind so don't lie to me ok"

Destiney new she was caught it was something about again that sense when ever something or someone was bothering her.

"Ok" she said with a big sigh

"whets up I'm all ears"

"when I was on my way to go out and do my match randy took and walked up to me and said something about he shouldn't tell me but I took and cut him off by going out to my match and I wanted to know what did he want to tell me"

"I don't know but I think it has something to do with John but I don't know I'm not saying it is or its not so don't get mad at me but you two do look like yall do belong together but I m just saying that as a friend not as someone trying to play match maker"

"yea I now that but I don't now but I do like him I mean come on I slept with the damn man"

"yea I now that but its up to you its your choice in what you make im just here to make sure you don't do any fucking dumb choices"

"oh my god"

"what?"

"I'm falling in love with the guy"

"well there you have your answer"

They pull up to the hotel and they grab there things from the back seat and head inside. Once inside they head off to there own floors to get ready Destiney walk in and throws her bag on the chair by the door and then flops on the bed thinking about every that happen to her over the last week or so. Looking at the time she gets up and head into the bathroom to take a shower before getting dressed. She took about a 20 minute shower coming out of the bathroom with nothing but a towel. Looking throw her cloths she found the perfect little blue dress that came mid thigh and it was a spaghetti strap with marching heels to go with it. Once she was dressed she had done her hair and make-up her hair had spiral curls every where but not to much and not to less and her make up was light but also looked like it was a little natural. She grabs her cell phone and room card before she left to meet up with Melina, Kelly kelly and Adian down at the lobby.

"Now don't you look cute tonight"

Kelly Kelly said with a smile

"well think you, you don't look all that bad your self, now with that dress I wonder who are you trying to brink back"

"ha-ha what ever…if you want to know its randy Orton"

"eww not that dirty creep"

"hey he's not that bad ok"

"yea yea, can we leave now"

"yea"

They all headed to the local club down the street where most of the superstars where going to be going including Jeff Hardy. They pull up and parked the car and they all walked in to see a nice about of people there dancing and having a good time. Destiney and the gang made there way over to the bar to order them a drink before finding a booth to sit and talk about stuff that don't involve work. Destiney was about on her third glass of Cosmo when Jeff had made his way over to the table.

"Hey Destiney"

"hey there Mr. Hardy how's it going"

"come on call me Jeff your making me sound all old when I'm not"

"I no that I just want to do that to make you mad and I think I'm getting good at that" she said with a huge grin on her face

"well I see you sitting here and I was wondering can I have a little dance"

"I don't know I seen the way you dance and I don't think I want to you might scare me half to death"

"Ha Ha your very funny"

"I now, ok ill dance with you"

"great"

He grabs her hand and lead her to a clear spot on the dance floor and he started to dance with her to Love, Sex, Magic by Ciara ft Justin Timberlake. They move there body closer to each other and they both was felling the song grinding on each other Destiney new that Jeff was loving ever minute of her on him and she loved the way he felt against her she turn around to look him in the eyes and the next thing she new there lips slightly brushed against each other kissing him with ever emotion she was felling. She broke the kiss looking up into his eyes and seeing lust and he knows she has lustful eyes as well.

"you wanna get out of here"

"yea I do"

They make there way throw the crowed of people and out into the cool crisp night air they start waking towards Jeff's car and once in the car they where on there way back to the hotel. They arrived at the hotel and they made there way to Destiney room where they started to kiss with more passionately once in the room and as soon as the door was shut Destiny's dress was no longer on her and his shirt and pants on the floor in a heart beat. The next thing you know it there in bed making love throw the night and they where out like a light.

Destiney didn't really fall to sleep she watched as Jeff sleep and she had realized that she has strong feelings for Jeff as she did with John. "I cant believe that I have strong felling for both John and Jeff" Then she had realized that she is totally in love with both john and Jeff it scared her for a minute before she fell asleep next to the man she loved the same way as Jeff.

_______________________________________________________________________

PLEASE READ AND REVIW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS THING


End file.
